


Dangerously Cute

by r4gz



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Cute, F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Inspired By Tumblr, Inspired by Fanart, Wayhaught - Freeform, waverly with a shotgun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 22:25:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7124728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/r4gz/pseuds/r4gz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>WayHaught......"Stay away from my bae! I have a gun and i'm dangerous" "Dangerously cute"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dangerously Cute

Nicole sighed as she took a sip from her glass of water, trying to quench her need to punch the drunk man next to her. He clearly didn't take the hint that she wasn't interested, nor did he seem to care that she was in uniform. 

"Sir, i'm going to say this one more time. Leave me alone, i'm not interested." Nicole said, turning to glare at the old man that wouldn't leave her alone. He drunkenly swayed, his hand coming to rest on her shoulder. "Now come one girly, don't be so hard." He said. Just as Nicole was about to get ready to punch the man square in the jaw, she heard the pump action of a shotgun.

"Stay away from my bae! I have a gun and I'm dangerous!" Nicole and the man turned around, and Nicole smiled as she gazed at Waverly Earp...her girlfriend. Her hair was tied into a side ponytail, and she was holding a shotgun straight at the drunken man. "Dangerously cute." Nicole noted, a blush covering Waverly's cheeks. "Bae?" The drunk man asked, clearly not knowing what she was talking about. Waverly rolled her eyes, "I'm her girlfriend dumbass!" She yelled. "Now, leave before I shoot you." The man sneered at Nicole, but left out the door. 

Nicole laughed as went and leaned over the counter. "I think he pissed himself." She said. Waverly giggled, placing the shotgun back under the counter. "Well, he deserved for hitting on you." Waverly said. "No arguments from me." Nicole agreed, leaning over to press a kiss to the shorter woman's cheek. Waverly smiled as she turned her head, capturing the redhead's lips with her own.

**Author's Note:**

> so, I found a super adorable WayHaught fanart on Tumblr, with Waves and Nicole saying what's in the summary...so I decided to write a fic for it......sorry that it's super short


End file.
